Loving you (drabbles)
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Random drabbles. KagomeXCiel hope you like this! I love this couple so much :) May turn M if you want and NO FLAMERS! And it will turn M ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT!
1. How we meet

I LOVE THIS PAIRING! I wanted to do dribbles. I hope you like it!

()

The first time he saw her was when an accident almost occurred in the town. The 4th time he helped her pick up her shopping. The 9th time he found out who she was and Lizzy explained something about Kagome and him. The 13th time he realised he was smitten.

* * *

1

The sound sound of pounding hooves along the cobblestone was heard loudly. Ciel Phantomhive heard the rapid clatter yet paid it no mind. Well, until...

"WATCH OUT!" A voice cried. All the young earl saw was the carriage and horses headed towards him before an arm reached out, pulled him away and into a pair of warm arms.

"Wh-what-?" He blinked in confusion.

"You really need to keep those horses under control, sir." A young female's voice lightly scoulded.

"A-ah! Yes, I am sorry, milady."

"Are you alright, Lord Phantomhive?" Ciel looked up and immediately looked into big blue eyes. He pulled away and began to study the girl wearily.

"Yes." He replied hesitantly. The girl smiled. She had long silky-looking black hair and porcelain white skin. She looked like a doll. A very cute one.

"I'm glad. Well, have a nice day." She waved cheerfully and walked off, a brown-haired maid quickly followed.

"Milady, please wait!" The maid yelled. Ciel watched the girl as she walked away and her maid fretted over her.

"Master, if only she knew that I had it under control." Ciel glanced at Sebastian from the corner of his eye and scoffed.

"Let's go, Sebastian." And with that, Ciel continued to walk away with his butler following, thinking he'd never see that girl again.

Oh how wrong he was.

2

"Milady, please wait!" Kagome Taisho looked back at her maid.

"Hai hai Sango-chan." Kagome smiled as her best friend and maid panted.

"Are you ready? It's time for the Viscount of Druitt's ball to begin." Sango asked and looked at the mansion. Kagome looked at it then back down at her dress(it's a blue version of Ciel's).

"Hai." Kagome nodded as Sango lead her inside. Many people were dancing as music played.

"Milady," Sango began. "Soon Viscount is going to... introduce you. Are you ready?" Kagome looked around everywhere. She sighed but nodded.

"Of course I am. I just hope I won't mess u-YAH!" Kagome let out a shreik as she crashed into another young, ahem, lady.

Ciel blinked and his eyes widened at he sight of the young girl who was in from of her. The same girl who saved him.

"Ah! I'm so very sorry!" She exclaimed and Ciel stood up first before putting his hand out, helping her up.

"Oh no. It's quite alright, miss." Ciel said in his feminine voice and smiled.

"Oh, I absolutely love your British accent! It's simply adorable." Kagome smiled.

"Why thank you." Ciel said.

_"Um, what do I say now? Uh uh, compliment!"_

"I really like your eyes. They're very beautiful." Kagome blushed.

"Aww, thank you! Well, I'd better get going. Viscount wants to see me. Goodbye." Kagome waved and walked off with Sango following. Ciel watched her go with a frown.

"That's the second time I've seen her, Sebastian." Ciel hissed. Sebastian watched her walk away as well.

"Yes, it is, master."

3

Ciel looked out the window boredly as Lau and Ran Mao sat across from him and Sebastian sat next to him.

"What is on your mind, young master?" Sebastian asked. Lau and Ran Mao looked at them. Ciel looked at his butler.

"It's that girl. She keeps on popping up randomly. First in the street then in Viscount's ball." Ciel sighed in irritation.

"Well, it may just be coincidence, young master." Sebastian suggested. Ciel shrugged then his eyes widened as he saw that girl outside the carriage. They passed slowly by her. She was laughing and smiling with a boy that looked like her twin(it's a human Inuyasha). "There!"

Sebastian looks out to see that the girl was, coincidentally, outside.

"Ah, yes, young master. There she is." Sebastian frowned. That girl confused him as well, especially with her popping up randomly. She was a mystery.

4

Kagome held the shopping tightly and began to make her way home along with her father, Inutaisho, and her other, older brother, Sesshomaru. She hummed happily until.

CRASH!

"OOF!"

She cried out, along with someone else. Then she opened her eyes to see her shopping was on the floor.

"Oh no!" She sighed and began to pick up her stuff and put it in her bag.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you." A male's voice said as a hand began to help with putting her stuff back in.

"Thank you." She smiled. Soon everything was in her bag. As soon as she looked up she spoke.

"Tha-you!?" She blinked in shock.

"You again?" Ciel asked. Kagome looked at her brother and father, silently asking if she should tell only for their eyes to to say a very firm 'no'. She sighed then turned back to Ciel and his butler.

"It's good to see you, Lord Phantomhive." She smiled. "I must be going. Bye." She waved and her, her brother and her father walked off before Ciel could ask her a question.

"What's your name..."

7

Kagome looked at her mother from across the table in the cafe.

"Mother, should we tell him soon?" She asked.

"Soon. Not yet, Kagome." Her mother smiled. Suddenly Kagome gasped as the door opened.

"You again?" She asked. Ciel blinked at her.

"Why do I keep on running into you?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I have no idea."

9

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked as he looked at Kagome who sat next to his aunt, Madame Red, and his so-called Fiancee, Elizabeth.

"We have to tell you something, Lord Phantomhive." Kagome said seriously. Her Mother, Izayoi, placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. "My name is Kagome Taisho. Miss Elizabeth has only pretended to be your fiancee."

"Say what?" Ciel was confused as he stared at the female.

"You see, Ciel," Lizzy began. "Your mother and father originally betrothed you and Kagome together but then found out about men who wanted to hurt her. Her parents and yours decided to hide it from you but Kagome found out by overhearing her parents and wanted to find you once the people who wanted to hurt her were gone. We're sorry we lied." Ciel looked back at Kagome.

"So, mind if Father, Mother, my brothers and I stay here for the night?" Kagome asked.

10

"Morning, Ciel." Ciel slowly opened his eyes as Sebastian opened the curtains. Kagome leaned over him with a smile. His eyes snapped completely open and stared at her as he sat up quickly.

"K-Kagome! What are you doing in here? This is most improper!" He flushed, knowing she saw his night clothes.

"Don't worry, Ciel. Time to get up. I was hoping we could go out and get to know each other." Kagome suggested.

"That is a good idea..." Ciel trailed off then quickly pulled his duvet up. "Please go out so I can get changed!" Kagome giggled at his red face and nodded.

"Okay. See you later, _dear._" She winked increasingly and walked out. Ciel looked at her and his eyes trailed down to look at her... ahem, 'nicely-shaped behind'(lol, I just laughed at that. Sorry. Continue).

12

"So, Ciel," Kagome smiled as Sango ran off to see if she would be any help in the kitchen. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Ciel glanced at his fiancee.

"You know how we're betrothed and all"

"Yes, cut to the point please."

"Well, Madame Red, Mother and Father want us to start thinking of names." Curl raised a brow.

"Names? What for?" He asked before lifting his teacup and sipping his Earl Grey.

"Well, they want us to think of names for... our future children."

Ciel began coughing on his tea in surprise. Kagome sprinted to his side and began patting his back. His face flushed red.

"I-it's a bit early for that, don't you think?" Ciel stuttered between some coughs. Kagome laughed as his coughing stopped.

"That's what I said. Then Madame Red said that it was never too early to think about names and future children." Kagome rolled her eyes.

13

Kagome walked through the door and hugged Ciel who sat on his seat.

"Hi, Ciel." Ciel blushed as his heart began to race.

"G-good afternoon, Kagome." He stammered. He suddenly began to mentally question himself on why he suddenly became shy.

"Phantomhive." Inutaisho and Izayoi walked in. "Have you and Kagome thought of names yet?"

"M-mother! Father!" Kagome exclaimed in embarrassment. Ciel blushed.

"W-well, we have thought of some..."

"And they would be...?" Inutaisho looked at them.

"I-if there's a girl we were thinking of Alicia(ah-lee-sha)." Kagome said.

"If there's a boy then we thought of Percy." Ciel finished.

"And if there are more?" Inuzayoi teased.

"Mother! We don't even know if we're going to have two! One most likely!" Kagome yelled as her face flushed. Then Ciel felt everything click into place. Why he was feeling this way.

_"I love her."_

_A few years later_

"Daddy!" 5 little blurs shot out the door and tackled down their father, Ciel Phantomhive. Two tall teens walked out, sniggering at their father's misfortune. Kagome Phantomhive giggled as she stepped out of the household.

"Hello, dear." She laughed. Fuel stood up after greeting the kids and hugged his wife.

"Hello, my little Thrush." Ciel replied with a light peck on the lips. Kagome giggled as their two eldest children gagged.

"Get a room, Mom and Dad." They said at the same time.

"Now now, Kyoko, Hiroshi." Ciel said while rolling his visible blue eye.

"Now, kids," Kagome knelt down to eye level with the younger kids. "Why don't you go and play in the garden?" The kids all eagerly nodded their heads and began to run around, playing tig.

"Hey, Mom, Dad." Kyoko looked at her parents. Then Hiroshi, her twin brother, spoke up.

"We're headed out to town. See you later." And with that, the two sapphire(sapphire is Ciel' s eye colour, crystal blue is Kagome's) eyed, raven haired kids walked out.

"Well, it looks like it's just us." Kagome smiled and placed her hands on her husband's chest.

"Yes. Seems like it." He smiled back as they walked inside and up the stairs. Soon they were in their bedroom, standing in the doorway.

"It's going to be a while till the twins come back and the kids get tired." Kagome sighed. "What to do what to do..." She mumbled. Ciel smirked and quickly placed a passionate kiss on her lips. When they pulled away Kagome blinks through hazy eyes.

"How about we start on child number 8?" Ciel asked deviously. Kagome blushed.

"Ciel Phantomhive! You little perv." She joked but shut the door. Now, let's just say there was a lot of noise in the household and luckily the kids were out.

()

Review nicely! Buh bye!


	2. Doll

"Ciel, is this actually what I think this is?" Ciel froze in his spot as his Fiancee held the small doll. Oh his life was over. His life was so very very over until he spotted another doll in her other hand. Was that...?

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel said as he walked into the library to see Kagome and Sebastian talking.

"Yes, my Lord?" The demonic butler asked.

"May I speak to you in private?" Kagome nodded.

"See you later, Sebastian, Ciel. Don't forget my request, Sebastian." She waved and stalked out the room. Ciel leaned close into Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I want you to..." He began whispering quietly and Sebastian nodded.

"Of course, young master. I'll start making it now." And with that, Sebastian walked off with a smirk on his face. Oh, how funny. The request Ciel told him was the same as Kagome's.

_A while later_

Ciel held the small doll that he just recieved close to his chest happily as he lay in his bed. He looked over at Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You may go." The young earl nodded. The demonic butler nodded and walked out the room. He suddenly smiled at the doll, it's big, innocent blue eyes staring up at him. The long soft, silky black hair shined in the light. He then hugged it, which was very out of character for him. Well, love makes you ooc most of the time. There was a knock on his door. He regained his posture and sat up. "Come in."

"Hello, Ciel." Kagome walked in. Ciel' s cheeks went pink and he quickly hid the doll behind her back.

"G-good evening, Kagome. How are you feeling?" Ciel stuttered lightly. Kagome smiled and sat next to him.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you aske-" She then went silent, staring at his arm that was behind his back. "What are you hiding?"

"No-NOTHING!" Ciel yelled in embarrassment. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and your my father." She replied sarcastically. Then she pulled the doll out of his grasp.

"No. Wait-!" Ciel called, hand reached out. Kagome stared at the doll with wide eyes.

"Is this what I think it is? Is this doll actually me?" She asked. Ciel looked away in embarrassment. His life was over. So very very ove-wait. He stared at her other hand which held a small doll that looked exactly like him. In a doll version. Kagome quickly gave it back to him and looked down at her lap, blushing.

"Kagome..." Ciel copied her actions. "Well, it's less embarrassing now."

"How so?" Kagome's eyes snapped up to look at him. He looked at her and, out of characterly, smiled(I know characterly isn't a word xD). Ciel leaned in close and whispered

"We both have the same thing." Ciel placed a gentle kiss on her nose. She twitched it gently. He laughed lightly.

_"Cute." _He thought, smiling in amusement.

"Ciel," Kagome's voice turned serious. Her eyes looked into his. Well, more like the eye patch that concealed his right eye from everyone. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Ciel nodded. Kagome sighed and placed her hand behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss. Ciel's visible eye widened before shutting. The kiss was first gentle and sweet but then became rough and passionate, tongues slipping into each others mouths and rubbing against each other. Kagome's fingers touched the string and pulled. The bow fell apart gracefully as his black eye patch fell to the ground. They pulled away and Kagome stared at his eye.

"... you made a contract, didn't you?" She whispered. Ciel looked away.

"This is why I wasn't so keen on a marriage. I will die. Sebastian will need my soul once my wish is fulfilled." He frowned. Then, Kagome giggled.

"Oh, don't worry about that. He's too afraid of me to do anything." Ciel looked at her in confusion. She winked. "I'm a miko, dear. I'll purify him back to hell before he'll take your soul from me."

()

Me: cute, ne? I thought it was. Anyways, requests are open! For, like, anything. Please review! :)


	3. Her traits

Ciel notices a trait that his wife has.

* * *

"Morning, dear." He woke up to the sound of his lovely wife's voice. He opened his eyes to see Kagome leaning over him. Ciel's eyes roamed over her body. She was wearing a blue dress. That's when he began to worry.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked. Kagome's smile dropped.

"Yeah. You know, it's _that _day again." She sighed and sat next to him as Sebastian came onto the room.

"I understand. Do you want me with you?" Ciel asked. Kagome's smile reappeared.

"Yes. Thank you, Ciel." She watched Ciel get up and Sebastian pour some tea into a tea cup.

"That aroma..." Ciel spoke.

"Earl Grey?" The two lovers asked in unison.

"Yes." Sebastian chuckled. Kagome stood.

"I'll leave you to get ready." She said and walked out of the room, Ciel watching. He sighed.

"Is something wrong, young master?" The demonic butler asked. Ciel frowned.

"It's that day again." He spoke quietly. "The day she lost everything but me. Everyone in her family was gone. I just..." Ciel frowned. "I'm glad she at least has me."

"I'm sure she is too." Sebastian replied and gave Ciel the cup. Ciel sipped his tea.

"Do I have anything planned for today?"

"You're going to have a visit from Prince Soma today. Do you wish to cancel tending to them?"

"Of course. Agni can take care of him while Kagome and I are out, obviously." Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian nodded and bowed with his right hand over his heart.

"Yes, my Lord. I will stall them while you're gone."

_A while later_

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Ciel asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. I hope." She frowned while watching the manor grow small in the distance. The couple sat in the carriage quietly, only making very small talk. Kagome's heart grew heavier and heavier each second. Her and her parents, they fought before they died. She didn't even get the chance to say how sorry she was or even goodbye.

"Hey, I'm sure they know you're sorry." Ciel placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked at him sadly.

_"I never asked for this!" Kagome screamed. Her parents just glared down at her._

_"Young lady, listen to your parents! You disobeyed us! You left the house to play with that commoner girl!" Her mother yelled._

_"Oh, is that it? Sango may be a peasant but she's the nicest girl I've ever met!" Kagome had tears falling down her face. "She's my friend!"_

_"She's a peasant! Why would you even look at her?" Her father began. "She's nothing special, unlike you!"_

_"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut UP!" Kagome clutched her head, blocking her parents' scolding and insults about Sango. She opened her eyes and glared at her parents. "I HATE YOU!" Was the last thing she said before she ran out._

_A while later_

_"Oh, this is all our fault! She ran away!" Kagome's mother cried. "We should be better than that!"_

_"I know dear. I know."_

_With Kagome_

_It's been a while since Kagome ran out of the house. Kagome cried into Ciel' s arms._

_"I don't know what to do, Ciel!" She sobbed. Ciel held her comfortingly. "Mom and Dad must be mad at me!"_

_"It's fine, Kagome. Don't worry about it." He cooed gently. Kagome sniffled yet nodded. "Now," Ciel looked into Kagome's eyes. "How about we see your parents?" She nodded and sniffled again._

_"O-okay."_

_"Mom? Dad?"_

_"Mr and Mrs Higurashi?" Ciel called as they walked down the hall. Kagome felt something wrong had happened. Something very very wrong._

_"Ciel," The 8 year old boy looked at the 7 year old girl. "Something's wrong. Terribly terribly wrong." She whispered. They entered a room and Kagome let out a horrified shriek. There, on the floor, were her parents. Blood stained the carpet and her parents looked like they were hacked to death. "No! No! NO!" She was in Ciel's arms, sobbing loudly._

_"It's alright, Kagome. You still have me. I will never leave your side."_

Kagome blinked awake and Ciel sighed as the carriage came to a stop. He opened the door and got out. Then he helped Kagome out. The two lovers walked across the cemetery and towards two gravestones. Kagome held a bag closely as she knelt down before the graves.

"Hello, mother, father." She began. "I'm sorry that the last thing we did was fight. I never thought this would've happened." Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out two small boxes. One held a sweet while the other held an apple carved into the shape of a rose. She placed the rose next to her mother's grave while placing the small sweet next to her father's. Ciel knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She placed her head on his shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

The two Phantomhive's walked inside and were soon greeted by a crazy man. Kagome slipped past and went to the bedroom, getting changed into an orange dress. She walked back downstairs and watched as everyone began eating some curry. She sat next to Curl, but not before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. However, Ciel decided to be sneaky and turned his head so their lips met.

"Oh, you have a really lovely wife, Ciel!" Soma complimented. Kagome smiled yet her eyebrow twitched.

"Oh, thank you." She then looked at Ciel. "You sly Fox." She teased, talking about the kiss. Ciel smirked.

"Only your sly Fox." He teased right back as Sebastian placed a plate of curry in front of Kagome, which was made by Agni.

"I'm Kagome Phantomhive, pleased to meet you, Prince Soma." Kagome was polite and bowed her head, despite Soma slightly annoying her. Then she looked up at Agni. "Lovely to meet you to, Mr Agni." She gave him a smile.

"It is an honour to meet the woman who makes Ciel happy." Agni bowed. Kagome laughed and turned to talk with her dear while eating. Agni wasn't as bad as Soma, thank God. Ciel smiled. Soon dinner was finished and everyone excused themselves to get ready for bed. Ciel took Kagome's hand and pulled her up. They went into their room and got dressed. Well, Sebastian helped Ciel. Ciel Just looked at Kagome's bare back with a loving gaze before he was finished. He crawled onto the bed and waited for his wife.

"You may leave, Sebastian." Sebastian glanced at Kagome, his eyes widening slightly then going down when he realise What colour she wore.

"Yes, my lady." He bowed and left the room. Ciel sat up and before he could glance at Kagome he was pinned to the bed. He blinked in surprise.

"K-Kago-" He was cut off when their lips smashed together in a very heated kiss with a tongue battle. Kagome pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them which broke when she licked her lips.

"I love you." She whispered, her hand trailing down.

_The morning_

_Ciel's pov_

I know my wife has a trait. She wears the colour that shows her emotion. Blue when sad, Orange when annoyed, yellow when happy and so on. Last night she wore a red dressing gown.

Let me just say we had a steamy, wild night.

()

Me: suggestive at the end but oh well! Request if you want! ^^


	4. It all started with the rain part 1

Kagome and her twin sister, Kagame, are regular fans of Kuroshitsuji. It's their holidays and on a rainy day the two girls meet some people. They never thought it was possible, but the barrier between the Kuroshitsuji dimension and Reality is falling apart.

By the way Kagome and Kagame are 13.

_Kagome's POV_

It started off as a nice day and my sister, Kagame, and I had just finished swimming. We began chatting happily, walking down the beach.

"I'm so glad it's the holidays." Kagame grinned. I smiled back.

"So am I, Kagame. No more life drama for 8 weeks!" I cheered. We laughed. Everything was going great until thunder clapped loudly and then a flash of lightning lit up the now-dark sky. We both shrieked. Them the rain began pelting down furiously. We began to run off the beach and down many streets. It took us a while but we reached the forest that would take us home. We stopped and Kagame leaned on a tree, her eyes closed as she panted. Huh. And I'm not even out of breath. You know, I'm glad we aren't the complete same. She has green eyes and I have blue.

"You okay, Kagame?" I asked. Sango nodded.

"Yeah, come on let's just get back home quick." She said. I nodded and we began to trek through the forest. I heard a snap and quickly looked around in a defensive stance.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered. Kagame looked at me weirdly.

"Hear what?" She questioned. There was snap on my right. I quickly looked over. Sango placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay, Kagome?" I ignored her question.

"You've got to tell me you heard that snap, Kagame." I hissed. Then I glared at the bushes. "Come on out!" I said. Kagame whispered about me suddenly losing it. "I know you're there! Come out... or do I have to drag you out?" i heard someone sigh. A man stepped out and-

_Kagame's POV_

HOLY FUDGE-CAKE its Sebastian Michaelis! I just blinked. Well, Kagome has been better at this stuff than me. But seriously, does that mean Ciel is nearby? I looked at the bushes and saw them twitch.

_Back to Kagome's POV_

"My my, you really are quite good miss...?" He paused, waiting for me to say my name. My eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. What is Kuroshitsuji's Sebastian doing here? If he's here is it the same for Ciel? I was silent for a second before I spoke.

"Kagome Higurashi." I nodded curtly.

"Miss Higurashi," Sebastian started. "My master wishes for you to tell us where we are."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. Sebastian just blinked at my bluntness. "Do you not know where you are?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Well, it seem-"

"Oh, just get on with it, Sebastian." A voice snapped.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian's eyes flashed a demonic pink and in a flash he had pinned Kagame to a tree. Rage began to swirl inside me. He glanced at me. "Are you going to cooperate, miss Higurashi?" He smirked. I glared at him.

"Let her go!" I yelled. I heard three other people come out but I paid them no mind. My glare intensified as Kagame looked at me in fear. "Let. Her. Go. Now." I felt my aura begin to go crazy, a blue light emitting from me.

_Oh no. Kagame's going to find out! Kagome, calm down! She can't kno- _

"NOW!" I suddenly lunged towards the demonic butler who backed away in surprise.

_No! Stop! She still doesn't know!_

I continued to try and attack Sebastian, who continued dodging.

"Wh-what?" I heard Kagame whisper. She knows. I shut my eyes as I kicked up, aiming for Sebastian's chin, but missed. I looked to my sister to see her staring back at me. Then my world went black.

I opened my eyes to see I was back inside the house. Was all that a dream? No... no it couldn't have been.

"You're awake." I glanced to my side and sat up, backing away. There, sitting on my right were four ANIME characters! I shook my head.

"KAGAME!" I yelled. There was a sound of rapid footsteps going up the stairs. Kagame opened the door.

"You're awake!" She ran to me and pulled me into a hug. I blinked as I wrapped my arm around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why..." She whispered in a cracked voice. "Why didn't you tell me? You're the one who inherited these from Father. They're unstable. Why? I would've got Grandma to help."

"I..." I looked down. "I'm sorry. I just want to protect you." Kagame pulled away. "And why are they here?" I pointed at the four males.

"Well, your parents are letting us stay. Well, until we find a way back." Sebastian said. Kagame poked Claude.

"Creepy spider guy." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"She hates spiders." I informed. "So do I but I don't poke or try to kill them. I just leave them be." Kagame pouted at me.

"Mooou, be quiet." She jokingly shoved my head. I raised up off the bed and we both bowed.

"Excuse our behaviour from before. Please accept our hospitality." We said in synch. The four stared as we straightened our backs in synch once again.

"I'll get the rooms set up." Kagame said.

"I'll get the tea. Is Earl Grey fine?" I asked. The four nodded and Kagame and I separated.

"I hope you're not bothered with sleeping here." I said as Ciel went under my bed covers. I watched Sebastian lay in the make-shift bed on my right. I snuggled down in my blue sleeping bag. I hope Kagame's having better luck with Claude and Alois. I mean, Sebastian isn't gonna sleep, I bet. And Ciel's just gonna be... Ciel. You know? Ah, whatever.

"...Yes. Good night, Miss Higurashi." I heard Ciel say. The bed shifted and he was staring right down at me.

"Okay. Good night, Lord Phantomhive, and please, call me Kagome." I smiled up at him. Then I turned onto my side, back facing the bed. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian staring at me. I blinked. "Need something, Mr Sebastian?" I whispered. His wine-red eyes seemed to bore into my soul. I shivered.

"You're a Miko, a very powerful one." He whispered. I shrugged.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm just one hell of a Miko." I joked. I shut my eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

I was woken up by the sound of the familiar song being played on my alarm.

"They can't touch you now can't touch you now can't touch you nooooow, because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to lust, because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to u-" I slammed my hand down on the alarm, stopping it abruptly. I sat up and stretched. I looked up to see Ciel rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, did the alarm wake you." He nodded sleepily. That looked adorab-NO! Bad, Kagome!

"KAGOOOME!" I was randomly assaulted by someone and was pinned onto the ground. I did the first thing I could think of. Scream for help.

"HELP! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! LOLICON ALERT! LOLICON ALERT!" I screamed, going into my anime mode. Then I blinked. "Oh! It's just you."

"You're funny." Alois, my 'attacker', laughed. I just stared up at him.

"Um, yeah, please get off of me. You're only wearing a shirt and boxers and it kinda looks like you're trying to rape me, Kk?" He wouldn't budge. "Capishe?" He still wouldn't move. "You understand?"

"Yeah but I don't want to move." Alois grinned. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Sebastian.

"Please help me?" He nodded and lifted the blonde off me. I stood up and brushed down my t-shirt and shorts. "Thank you." I smiled. Kagame giggled and stood next to me.

"You always were one for getting into situations." She laughed joyously.

"So are you! I have to save you most of the time!" I said.

()

Me: Don't worry, there's gonna be a second part! XD


End file.
